Hetalia Collection
by the-angry-blob
Summary: A collection of all my Hetalia one-shots. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. Reader Inserts. Lost interest in writing any more. COLLECTION: COMPLETE.
1. Police Man

**Alfred/Reader one shot. Personally, I think Alfred's police design is really cool. BUT AGH, I DID HIM NO JUSTICE HERE**

* * *

><p>You bit your lip, and pressed your foot harder against the accelerator. Thank God the highway was empty; other wise you would have caused a few accidents by now. You looked at your phone in the passenger seat next to you. Oh gosh, why wasn't it ringing? You were mentally panicking, but you were trying you best to keep calm. It was dark out. If it weren't for your headlights, you would have missed all the road signs. If you didn't get there soon, who knows what would happen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>You picked up your phone. "Hello, this is _ _ speaking?" <em>

"_Oh God _! Lizzie got in a car accident!" You recognized the voice. It was your brother, Matthew. Your heart panicked. "Where are you guys?" _

_He hurriedly told you the hospital name, and it was in a town not to far from yours. It would take an hour at most to get there. "I'm on my way right now!"_

* * *

><p>You heard some rattling and pulled over. You stepped out of the car and looked for the problem. Damn it, you had a flat tire. You muttered a few more swear words then you would have liked. You didn't have a spare tire, and oh gosh, how were you going to get there now? You felt tears prick your eyes. Minutes passed by, but it felt like hours. You wondered if Lizzie was okay, and oh gosh why wasn't Matthew calling? You were freaking out so badly.<p>

A loud blaring sound was heard. You turned around and saw a lone policeman on a motorcycle coming towards you. You broke out into a smile. You waved your arms and the policeman stopped right in front of you. He wore a cowboy hat down, revealing messy blonde hair and had his badge on his brown bomber jacket. His blue eyes had a particular sparkle about them and a grin was plastered to his face. His nametag read: 'Alfred F. Jones'.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

You voice was meek and you were practically choking back on your tears. "I have a flat tire…"

"No problem! Where do you need to be going?"

You stared at him. Was he serious? Was he actually offering to give you a lift? You quivered a little. "I-I need to go to _(town name)_. Mm-y sister is in hospital there…"

"Well, you wait right there missy." He took out the radio and talked to the person on the other side. He put it down and grinned at you. "Another policeman will come round and drop your car off at your house. " You smiled – this guy was just…. Oh gosh there wasn't even a word for it. "Hop on!" You nodded and sat behind him, awkwardly wrapping your arms around his waist. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. "Hold tight."

With that, he was off. You buried your face into his shoulder. For some reason you felt more at ease. And oh, he was kind of warm, compared to the chilly night air. You both arrived into the town much faster then you expected. With in a few minutes of entering the town, you arrived in front of the hospital. And got off quickly and faced Alfred, only to see getting off as well and parking the motorcycle. He looked at you and grinned. "I'm coming with." You bit your lip and nodded – gosh, this guy…

You ran into the building, with Alfred close at your heels. You slowed down once you entered the lobby, panting slightly. You saw brother, and he caught your eye. He jumped up and rushed over, embracing you in a tight hug. You hugged him back tightly. His thin frame trembled. Oh gosh, he was only fifteen – he shouldn't have been here by himself.

You let him go and looked in the eye. "How's Lizzie?" His expression was so vulnerable and he looked like he was about to collapse any second now. "They got her into surgery because she had a concussion and-" His eyes were brimming with tears. You quickly hugging again, letting him rest his forehead on your shoulder. You pat his head softly.

When he stopped shaking, you both let go. "Excuse me miss?" You turned around and noticed Alfred. You'd completely forgotten about him. His face looked softer and his grin was now a small smile. "Y-yes?"

He chuckled at the fact that you stammered. A light blush crossed you cheeks, despite the circumstances. "I'll make sure your car gets back to your house properly." You smiled. "Thank you so much for helping Alfred – you don't know how much it means."

"No problem! I'm supposed to be the hero!" He grinned again, and you couldn't help but laugh, hearing Matthew let out a few chuckles in the background. He walked off, looking back one last time, giving you thumbs up and a grin.

* * *

><p>You were groggy when you woke up. You turned your head and saw Matthew resting his head on your shoulder. You were sitting in the lobby, curled up together. You slowly turned your head to look out the window. The sky was a pale pinkish. You slowly lifted Matthew's head and got up, putting him down gently on the chairs. You smiled as he curled in to a little ball; gosh you had such an adorable little brother.<p>

You walked over to the receptionist. You gave her a tired smile and she returned it. "Is there any news about my sister, Lizzie?"

"Let me check." She went through a few clipboards and then punched in a number. She spoke in a hushed voice and you couldn't hear very well. But then again, you were too tired to pay attention. She put down the phone. "The doctor is coming down to talk to you."

You smiled. "Thank you."

As if on cue, the doctor appeared out of the elevator a few seconds later. He had fair skin and green eyes, with hair. He was sort of handsome. He walked up to you and gave that look that said 'you-will-not-like-what-I-say'. You held your breath. "Hello, I'm Doctor Kirkland." You nodded your head. "I'm _, Lizzie's sister."

He took a deep breath and quickly said it. "I'm afraid to say, your sister isn't with us anymore." He looked you in the eyes. You trembled. Your eyes wallowed up with tears and you tried to wipe them away. "Th-then tha-thank you doctor, for trying." You barely choked out the words. He sighed and wrapped his arms around, as if he'd done this to so many other people, as if he already had.

"I'm sorry." You finally gave in, and cried silent sobs into his shoulder. After a few minutes you let go drying your tears. Even though you stopped crying, you felt like you'd just gotten run over by a truck. Huh, this is what Lizzie when it happened to her. Literally, of course.

* * *

><p>A few months had passed since then. The funeral was so long ago, but it was still fresh in your memory. Doctor Kirkland was there. Matthew cried. It was a windy day out.<p>

You sighed and looked back at your desk. Geez, you were procrastinating again. You had a paper due for your English assignment in college, but you hadn't been able to concentrate. Your phone started ringing and you grabbed it quickly, before the other person dropped the line. "Hello?" "Is this _?" You gasped – this was Alfred – if you remembered correctly. The policeman that had been so kind to you a few months earlier.

"Ha-ha, how did you get my phone number?" You could practically hear him grin on the other side of the line. "I'm a police man _. So, I've been wondering what happened… I never got to ask you later."

You told him about what happened, in a rather calm voice, to your surprise. He sounded like he actually cared, which wasn't something you were expecting. By the time you put the phone down, you smacked your head when you realized you'd agreed to meet him at a café.

* * *

><p>You looked out the window, then back at your coffee. What were you doing, agreeing to meet a man you barely knew here? You took a sip of coffee, when out of nowhere, Alfred sat down in front of you and grinned. Your eyes went wide and you coughed, putting down your coffee. He laughed. "Did I scare you?"<p>

You gave him a half-hearted glare before breaking out in a smile. For some reason you just couldn't stay mad at him.

He'd come wearing a plain white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of faded jeans. The look suited him, surprisingly.

You chatted about all sorts of things, even though he did most of the talking. He was very talkative, as you noticed, and he was very confident. You were enjoying his company. More coffees were ordered, with the occasional snack. Around an hour passed. He was in the middle of complaining about donuts when his phone rang out the national anthem.

He smiled. "Hold on." He got up and walked out of earshot, and answered his phone. You looked at him, and oh gosh, were you staring at his _ass?_ You blushed and looked away. Where the hell had that come from? You were in the middle of thinking possible reasons of denial when he tapped your shoulder. You looked up at him and saw him grinning. "I have to leave now, but we should do this some other time. Till then, see ya!" He gave you brief kiss on the cheek before hurrying out of the café.

You looked down at the table, blushing furiously. You looked in front of you and saw a few bills and smiled. He was such a gentleman, paying for the food. Wait doesn't that mean this is a- OH GOSH NO.

* * *

><p><strong>Clearly, you aren't ready for smexy time with Alfred shot**

**...This is the shittiest piece of shit I have ever written in my life. *kills self***  
><strong>Matthew = Canada<strong>  
><strong>Lizzie = Elizabeta = Hungary<br>Doctor Kirkland = England (MY WAIFU) **

**WHY DID YOU READ THIS AND WASTE YOUR TIME AGH.**

**- What did you like about it?  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (plot-wise)  
><strong>**- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) **

**Reviews are welcome...**


	2. Singles Awareness Day

**SMOKING IS BAD FOR YOU. AND SO IS READING MY CRAPPY ARTHUR/READER FANFICTIONS. SERIOUSLY, DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS.**

* * *

><p>You sighed, and sat down on the park bench. You lifted your head up to sky and stared. You weren't sad, simply… empty. A large fat cloud passed by. Aw, it looked like a sheep. Or rather, every single cloud looked like a sheep. You just didn't have time for your imagination right now. You looked further ahead in the sky. A few dark clouds, not far from here, were visible.<p>

Children walked past with their mothers in tow, telling them to calm down; teenage couples walked by, shyly holding hands; and a few strange business men here and there walking their dogs and yapping on their phones at the same time. A fountain, not very far from you, gushed water. Strangely, it was a very calming. You checked your watch. Ah, you were an hour late. Or, you would have been, if Francis hadn't called you in the morning to cancel your date. Something about family coming over. Or some other bullshit like that. It was obvious he was having a different girl over. Not that you really cared. You were used to it.

You were just too punk. You cut your hair short, so it looked like a those rocker ones that reached just past your shoulder. Multiple ear piercings, all of which were plain steel. You had a very, _slacker_ way of dressing, per say. You were just a little lazy. Not that you looked like shit though. Damn it, you were still a girl, and deep down you cared how you looked. Not that your eyebrow ring had much to say about it.

You snapped out of your trance and turned your head as you heard footsteps coming towards you. Ah, it was Arthur. He grinned and sat down next to you. "I knew I'd find you here." You went back to staring at the sky, sighing. You were not in the mood to talk to him right now. Even if he was your best friend.

"What are you staring at?"

"The clouds." Your voice was sounding rather bland, even to yourself. You frowned as you thought it over. Arthur pulled out a little box of cigarettes and a lighter. He looked at you. "Want one?"

You shrugged. "Sure." You took one and held it out so he could light it. You both leaned back against the bench, staring at the sky, smoking. Moments passed by.

The dark clouds were right above you now. You sighed and tossed your cigarette in the bin next to Arthur. It landed right in the middle. Arthur raised an eyebrow and threw his as well. Unfortunately though, it hit the side and fell off. You giggled, not something you usually did, but hey, today was special anyway. "Oh, shut up." He glared at you.

For some reason, you started laughing even more. You clutched your stomach and doubled over. Arthur frowned and looked away. He felt like changing the topic. "So, how was your Valentines day?"

It took you a moment to stop laughing. You wiped your eyes. "Well, my date ditched me. What about you?"

"Didn't bother with one in the first place." You raised an eyebrow.

"Then shouldn't today be Singles Awareness Day?"

He grinned. "Or in other words, SAD?"

It took you a moment to get it. And when you did, you just burst out into more laughter. This time Arthur joined you. It started to rain.

"What the hell?" You looked up, and saw Arthur rubbed his eyes madly. You heard mutter something along the lines of 'stupid rain…' He looked you in the eye and you were both silent for a moment.

You both burst out laughing. You leaned on each other for support and tears were starting to form in your eyes. To anyone else, it would have looked like you were a pair of loonies laughing in the pouring rain. And that's kind of what you were, when you were with your best friends.

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Eh, screw you man."

* * *

><p><strong>I just had to. I don't care if it's too early, if I didn't write it, I would have gotten a writer's block :T<strong>

**- What did you like about it?**  
><strong>- What can I improve? (plot-wise) <strong>  
><strong>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) <strong>

**Reviews are welcome...**


	3. He's not a hero

**WOOHOO IT FEELS GREAT TO BE OFF OF WRITERS BLOCK. And this one is very sensitive, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

><p>Whoever said that America was an innocent man has only seen him from the front. Behind your back and when you're not looking, he is a murderer. It is a strange thing to say though, seeing as he's such a cheerful person. It makes you wonder whether my words are lies or not. But it is the truth.<p>

He smiled at the first time I met him. He greeted me with a laugh and a pat on the back. I asked his brother, England, about him. He said to be careful. I laughed at that. To me, America was the very personification of happy. He was cheerful and always knew how to bring up my spirits.

I was merely curious. Whenever I heard of world news, I heard it from America. In my eyes, he was a hero. The savior of the world. I wanted to know what other people thought about him. Whether he was a hero for everyone, like he was for me.

I asked the Middle Eastern Countries first. They were more polite then I was told. America told me they were cruel, heartless people who hurt everyone else. But I found out that was a lie. They were very kind and very shy. They didn't mention anything about themselves unless asked. I came to like them very much. I asked them about what they about my beloved hero.

They looked at each other and back to me. Their answers were shy and their voices carried hurt and pain. "He has been hurting us for a very long time." I was shocked. I asked them more questions. I learned of wars and bombings. I knew of these already. But when America told me about them, he said he did it for justice. But I could see no justice in their eyes. Only hurt and fear. Only a want to please him, so that he would leave them alone.

They were uncomfortable. I left them be and walked away, thinking about what they had said. I was denial – to me, he was still a hero, but one that I was no longer sure off. I wanted to ask him about his thoughts, but I didn't. I decided to ask more people. The first person I turned to was his brother, England. He had warned me about America, and now I was going to ask why.

He had replied with a sigh and that his brother was a murderer, and that he was no better. He told about all the crimes he commits behind the scenes and how ashamed he was. I left England be, as I could tell he would burst out into tears any moment.

There were many more people I asked. So many, and all had replied the same way.

I was beginning to believe that my hero was not one at all. The stories of his cruelty were beginning to haunt me day and night, and I could not take my mind off of them. From the cries and murdering of the innocent Muslims, to the brutality to the Native Americans, I was fearful. I didn't know whether I was going insane or not.

My one hero was a monster. And I confronted him about it. I shouted and I screamed and I yelled. I had hot tears running down my face when I was done. He had stayed silent the whole time. The usual sparkle had left his eyes and a calmer look rested on his face. "I am not an innocent man."

He stood up and walked towards me. I looked up at him. What would he do now? I felt a sharp pain in my gut and saw a knife, with blood dripping out on the floor. My lip quivered and I looked back into his clear blue eyes. They held no emotion. "I was hoping you would never find out."

I fell to the floor with a thud, whispering out my final words. "You're not a hero."

* * *

><p><strong>And, the point of view is unknown, so just make it up as you go. And for me, a lot of what I said is true in this story. <strong>

**- What did you like about it?**  
><strong>- What can I improve? (plot-wise)<strong>  
><strong>- What can I improve? (writing-style wise) <strong>

**I STILL LOVE YOU ALFRED I SWEAR. **


End file.
